Hate To Love
by TheAwesomeTwo
Summary: Rochelle And Zoey Hated Each Other With A Passion.So How Did It Turn In To Love? Find Out In Hate To Love.Rated M For Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the 8 surivors killing zombies and Ellis trying to tell the group stories about his best friend Keith.''Ellis shut up''Nick said. ''Make Me''Ellis said.''Dont make me or i will''Nick said and was about to start fighting with Ellis when Bill and Coach the leaders of the group said ''Will you stop fighting it bad enough that Rochelle and Zoey want to kill each other every second but we don't need you two going at each other so will get your act together we need to work together not against each other.'' You see when the eight surivors met Rochelle and Zoey automatcally hated each other but nobody knew why they hated each other so much maybe it was because they were jealous of one another but maybe it was because they were secretly in love with one another and use hate so nobody could realise they were in love with each other but maybe they just don't like each other but nobody knows but those two and every time they ask they just said they have no idea what they were talking about.''Are we almost to the safe house?'' Zoey asked.''Shut up Zoey we are almost there so stop your whining''Rochelle said.''Fuck You''Zoey said.''You Wish''Rochelle said with a smirk because of the fact Zoey was a knowing the fact Rochelle said that because of the fact she was a lesbian grab Rochelle push her against the wall.''I told to stop making of me because i'm a lesbian this is the last time i'm gonna said it''Zoey growled.''I'm sooo scared''Rochelle said.''You Better Be''Zoey growled and let go of Rochelle and when to the front of the group.''Rochelle that was really bitchy of you''Francis said.''Yeah''Louis said and they when back to the group.''Guys safe house up ahead but watch out there is a alarm car near the house''Nick all make there around the car and in went in the safe room.


	2. Chapter 2

They all when to rest in the safe room while Rochelle And Zoey of all people,Bill and Coach said they needed to work out there thought it was a waste of time she and Rochelle would get along.''Why did I fall for the 1 person that hates my guts'' Zoey thought as she and Rochelle sat in front of the safe room in slience looking out for any infected who try and seek attack them.''So''Rochelle said unconforable.''So''Zoey said with no feeling in her voice.''Look i know we don't get along but lets aleast work together and try to surive this mess ok?''Rochelle felt all her anger to the woman she fallen from not that she would tell her that she was still pretty sure Rochelle hated her 100%.''So now she wants to work together!''Zoey thought angerly.''Are you serious Rochelle after everytime make me feel like shit you really think i would just forget about all about that"Zoey said very serious.''I sorry''Was all Rochelle said sadly.''Sorry?,you really think i just forgive you for all the things you did or said to me because you said sorry!''Zoey yelled and when to her own room leaving Rochelle alone to her Next day everyone got up,ate the little food that was in there,and got there items and left the safe said anything as they walk along the road.''It seems quiet,to quiet''Nick said and they all agreed.''Maybe there planning something big and i mean really big"Louis said nervous and he started looking around for any infected.''Don't worry the safe house is just up that hill''Zoey said pointing to the safe house just on top of the hill.''But Zoey they might attack us while we are going up the hill''Rochelle said.''That just a risk we have to take'' Zoey said and started walking up the hill soon everyone else started walking up the hill behind ,Rochelle was right and a horde came out of no where and some special infected like a Hunter,a Jockey,a Charger,and a manage some how to surive but not before the Charger charge at Zoey sending her all the way down from the top of the hill.''Zoey!''Rochelle yells before going down hill and killing the she found her she gasped Zoey was knocked out and looked like she a broken leg and arm and ribs too but some how was still breathing so Rochelle picked Zoey and carried her up the hill where she her worry teammates hell even Nick and Francis were worry.''Is she dead?''Bill asked fearing the worst.''No somehow she surived the fall but she looks like she has a broken leg,arm,and ribs''Rochelle said when into the safe house on top of the hill and closed the door trying to think of what to do with Zoey tomorrow was gonna be one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day everyone woke up,Zoey was still knocked out and they decide it that one of them would carried Zoey to the safe house and Ellis would carried her to the next safe house. They got there items and left the safe house they went down the hill killing the zombies that were there and like last night before the horde came out it was quiet.''Two quiet days in a row?'' Nick asked.''There up to something super big!'' Louis then a huge horde came out and a Tank did too. ''Here they come!''Louis started to kill the horde and the special infected too but they were having trouble with the tank because they were running low on ammo.''I'm out of ammo''Nick said. ''Me too''Francis said.''Me three''Ellis said.''Bill and Coach stay or run?''Louis asks.''Go there too many of them''Bill and Coach said all ran to the way of the next safe house but a Smoker got Ellis.''It's got me!''Ellis yelled.''I got it''Rochelle said as she killed the ran all the way to the next safe house and manage to kill the rest of the horde and the Tank as well intil they ran into a Witch in front of the safe house! ''The ones that have ammo stoot it as the same time to kill it faster and a little easier'' Bill said and the ones with ammo line up next to each other and started shooting it the Witch started to go after them but they kill her before she could do anything to them and they got inside the safe house.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey woke up the next day but was`still healing a lot from the fall. ''Where are we?'' Zoey asked. ''We are in a another safe house Zoey'' Bill said. ''What happen to me?'' Zoey asked. ''A Charger charged you of the hill and all the way to the ground,you have a broken arm,a broken leg,and some broken ribs'' Rochelle said. ''Wow'' Zoey said. ''Yeah but we have to get moving to the next safe house'' Coach got there items and left the safe house and they saw some zombies but not a lot for now,they kill the few zombies and when off to the way of the safe were half way there when they found them selfs lost.''We have to turn on the sign to get the doors to open but a long horde will come out'' Zoey said. ''Great another horde a long one too great just great'' Louis said alarm the horde and start running through the doors and the horde came out at manage to get through the doors but the alarm kept on going.''How do we turn it off?'' Rochelle asked. ''We turn off the sign'' Nick turn of the sign and kill the rest of the long horde and started to go to the safe house when a Tank came out and they started to shoot the tank and they manage to kill the Tank before he did much damage to them and manage to get in the safe house safely.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when they woke up they got there items and they left the safe house and saw that they were on a messed up highway.''Ok so we have to got through the highway then go down to land and there the boat will be right there and then we get on and boat away from here''Bill and Coach said at the same time.''And as soon as we get on the highway the horde will come out and special infected too like the Tank too''Bill and Coach Got on the highway and the horde came started to run through the highway while killing the horde but a Hunter came out and pounced on Nick.''Get this thing off me''Nick yelled. "Mine''Louis yelled as he kill the hunter and helped Nick back up to his a Tank came out half way along the team up to try to take down the Tank and some of the Tank hit Francis and send him flying all the way to the edge of the highway.''Some one help me up''Francis yelled from the somehow manage to kill the very strong Tank but they lost a lot of ammo too also they wasted some of there supplies as finally make it half way and they also got Francis from the edge of the highway horde came out in more manage to slow down the horde and kill some more special infected as manage to get through the highway and get on to land as well. They ran to the boat and got on the boat and escape but half way through the ride they lost control and crash in a new city.


	6. Chapter 6

The eight surivors all looked around to see where the hell were they because did sure did not know where they were.''Where the hell are we?'' Nick asked. ''Dont know Nick'' Coach said. ''We are in Cleveland,Ohio,i know because i work on the news station here''Rochelle said. ''Cleveland?''Ellis said.''Yes Ellis''Rochelle said.''We can go to the news station to get the hell out of here''Rochelle added.''Well lets go already''Louis,Francis,and Zoey said together. ''We need some guns we don't have any they flew away we crash so we need some''Bill look around and found some guns and items they really needed if they were going to surive. They started to walk off the beach where the boat crash and go to land they saw a few zombies on the beach but with ease they kill got off the beach and on to the street.''Which way to the news station Ro?''Bill and Coach asked together.''That way''Rochelle said pointing to right.''Lets go then''Bill and Coach said as they started to go only saw a few zombies and some special infected but nothing to got to the safe room only to find it locked.''Great so how do we get in''Nick and Francis said.''We press that button and the door startes to become unlocked but we have to deal with a horde''Louis said. ''Already?''Ellis and Zoey said annoyed.''Yes already''Louis said as he press the button to unlocked the door but alarm the horde started to come out but they were holding them really well but they kept door finally unlocked they somehow manage to kill the rest of the horde and they got in the safe house and closed it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Day Zoey was able to but she was limping very much and also she was still hurting everywhere.''You ok?''Nick said.''Uh yeah Nick,i'm fine''Zoey said.''No problem just checking on you.''Well thanks Nick,it's means a lot to me''Zoey said. ''Like i said before it's no problem''Nick said. ''We should wake the others and get to move on to the safe house''Zoey said before going to wake up the others.''If she only knew what i knew''Nick though before going to wake up the others as see Rochelle and Nick get along really well and over time they got closer they any of the surivors,only a few days ago Nick found out about Rochelle feelings for Zoey and of course that was the reason Rochelle was mean to Zoey. ''Nick you ok you looked like you were in some other world?''Louis asked breaking Nick out of his thoughs.''Yeah fine''Nick grab there items and left the safe a only few zombies so far so that was a good were walking along the road kiling the zombies when a Tank and a few special infected came out.''Tank!''Ellis yelled while shooting the tank.''No kidding!''Francis yelled while shooting the tank as well with his Tank manage to throw a rock at Zoey but luckly miss before it died,they also manage to kill the special infected as well.''That was very close guys''Ellis said.''Yes it was but we work as a team and did not let the Tank and the special infected beat us,so let's get to the safe house'' Bill and Coach said at the same surivors started to go to the safe house they were almost there when a horde came horde wasn't that long so that manage to kill them easily and quickly and they got in the safe house safely.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they all just got there items and left the safe house in silence,nobody really said anything while were killing the few zombies they Ellis broke the silence,''It's really quiet around here''he said. ''Yeah it's too quiet around here''Bill and Coach said together.''So Team Leaders what do we do then?''Nick asked.''We stay quiet and hopefully we don't alarmed too many zombies or the horde''Bill and Coach said together but firly. ''Any one think is a bad idea said I''Bill and Coach said nobody said anything so they chose to go with the plan,they stood low and away from the zombies and the special were half way to the safe house when a large horde came out with a few special infected and a Tank as well.''Oh,My,Fucking,God''Nick and Francis said together and in very shock.''Dont just stand there,shoot it!''Zoey all stood straight ready to fight the large started shooting like crazy at the infected,killing them one by one. ''I got it''Rochelle said as she kill a hunter.''Nice shot''Zoey said to her.''Th-Thanks''Rochelle said to were still doing really well and fewer zombies started to come out and also fewer special infected as 20 minutes they finally kill all the horde and the special infected as well only to face to face with a Tank.''Are you kidding me,are you fucking kidding me!''Louis said very angry with the fact that they have to deal with a all started to shoot and kill the Tank but the Tank manage to hit Zoey sending her flying into Rochelle knocking them down.''Thanks alot Ro''Zoey said. ''It was no problem really''Rochelle said. Before they knew it they were kissing it did not really matter that they on the floor in the street the only that matter so they did not hear them kill the Tank they also did not here the rest of the surivors come to help them and they saw them kissing.''Hey Zoey,Rochelle''Nick sing and Rochelle quickly stop kissing and got back up to there feet.''So gonna tell about we just saw?Nick asked.''In the safe house''Rochelle and Zoey the safe house was just down the reach the safe house safely and got in safely too.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day everyone woke up and got there items and Rochelle and Zoey were trying to get out of the safe house as fast as they could but Nick block the door.''Where do you think your going,we are not ready and plus you have some telling to do''Nick said with a and Zoey gave him a glare.''What do you wanna know?''Zoey asked.''You saw what you saw'' Rochelle said.''I know what i saw,i just wanted to make sure,so are you two a thing?''Nick asked.''We don't know!''Rochelle and Zoey said loudly at the same time.''Ok,Ok i just wanted to make sure''Nick said as he left the room leaving the two alone.''So Rochelle''Zoey said.''So Zoey''Rochelle said.''What do you want out of this?''Rochelle asked.''I want a real thing out of this''Zoey said.''So do i''Rochelle said with a smile on her Rochelle lean over and kiss quickly lost there then lean over and started kissing her all over her neck.''Oh god''Zoey groaned.''You like?''Rochelle said.''Yes''Zoey then to rub Zoey's clit make her moan in pleasure.''Oh god Rochelle i don't think i last''Zoey said.''It's ok Zoey you can come''Rochelle said.''Oh god Rochelle!''Zoey scream as she came. What they didn't know was the hole group heard them.''I like you Rochelle''Zoey said.''I like you too Zoey''Rochelle said and they fell the rest of the group decide to fall asleep as well for the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Zoey and Rochelle woke up first and they quickly got up and got dressed for the day got there items and waited for everyone else to wake up as were guarding the door when they heard someone wake up,a few minutes later Nick came out of his room.''Hey guys''He said while rubbing his eyes.''Hey Nick''Zoey said.''What's up Nick?'' Rochelle asked.''Nothing much''He said while picking up his items as looked up and saw Rochelle and Zoey looking at each other with lust.''So what happen between you two?'' Nick asked.''Oh you know''Rochelle and Zoey said at the same time.''So you two you know?'' He asked with a smirk.''Yeah''Rochelle and Zoey said together.''Nice''He said with a big grin on his face.''Shut up''Rochelle and Zoey said at the same they did not have to answer any more questions because everyone else came out and they also grab there items as well. ''So is everyone ready''Bill and Coach asked at the same time while holding the door that would open the safe house when then let go of the door.''Your not gonna asked about us'' Rochelle and Zoey asked together.''Nope because we need to worry about all of us not just you two no offense''Bill and Coach said while opening the door.''None taken''Rochelle and Zoey said while leaving the safe house with everyone else as looked around and saw that there were a lot of zombies luckly quickly took them started to go the right way to the next safe were walking around when they saw where they needed to go and saw that they needed to alarm the horde to get pass.''Oh great a horde just great''Louis said annoy.''Don't worry Louis,we well get pass this like we always do''Ellis said.''Ok lets do this''Louis said pumped while giving Ellis a they went and alarm the horde came out but don't worry they are quickly started to kill the horde with ease.''Hunter!''Francis yelled as it started to pounce on him.''Get it off me!''Francis yelled.''Got it''Bill said as he kill the horde started to get less and less until there were none went though the door that they had to open.''Guys i hear a Witch''Zoey said.''So do i''Rochelle all looked and saw the Witch blocking the safe house again.''Uh lets just do the same thing we did the last time''Coach all brought up there guns to aim at the Witch as she started to get more and more angry.''Shoot!''Bill and Coach all started shooting at the Witch quickly killing scream alarmed the horde again.''Get inside!''Bill and Coach yelled while getting inside the safe waited until everyone got inside before closing the door.''Well that was to close''Bill and Coach said.''You think?''Everyone hope that tomorrow they would not be so close to almost dieing but you can never be so sure.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day everyone woke up and got there items and were about to leave the safe house when Rochelle started to talk.''Hey guys guess what?''She said.''We are very close to the news station''She said.''Yes!''Everyone yelled.''All right''Rochelle left the safe house and started walking to the news station but there were a lot of zombies blocking there way inside.''Oh great''Louis said.''Ye''Nick and Francis said annoy and a little started to kill the they started to walk inside the news station.''We need to get to the roof because there is a hella copter up there''Rochelle said.''Alright Rochelle lead us to the roof''Bill and Coach said at the same time.''Ok''She said and she led them up to the roof. ''There the copter''Rochelle said pointing to the hella copter.''Ok lets start it up''Bill and Coach said when up to the copter and started it horde then came out.''Horde'' Bill and Coach said started to kill the first horde but then special infected came out.''Hunter!''Coach said but it already pounce on him.''Get it off me!''Coach yelled.''I got it'' Zoey said as she kill it.''Nice shot''Ellis said.''Thank you Ellis''Zoey said.''No problem''Ellis said. They kept on killing all the infected but then a Tank came out.''Tank!''Bill and Coach yelled. They all started to shoot and kill Tank quickly fall and died.''One down''Francis said. ''And one more left''Nick finish for him.''Yeah''Francis the second horde came out but there were ready.''Pipe Bomb out!''Zoey yelled as she threw the pipe of the zombies left them alone and started to go after the pipe bomb,then a few seconds later they heard a Boom sound and saw some zombies flying in the they heard the ground shake and saw the hella copter opening up.''Go go go!''Bill and Coach yelled as they started to run to the hella Tank threw a rock and almost hit Zoey but it all got on the hella copter and it started to fly away.''We are finally safe''Ellis said.''Yeah we are,we are safe!''Nick yelled.''Rochelle i need to talk to you''Zoey said.''Ok sure''Rochelle said.''This is hard for me to said but i think i'm falling in love with you''Zoey said as she looked down not wanting to see Rochelle's what she got she did not see coming,Rochelle grab her and kiss her with so much passion.''I love you too Zoey''Rochelle said.''Aww''Everyone else said even the pilot said looked at him weird but he just shurgged them were going to go to safety and they would all be happy and safe and some in love and that's all that matters.


End file.
